The present invention relates to a tamper proof lockable firearm case. In the prior art, containers designed to be used to store firearms are known. However, Applicant is unaware of any such device having all of the features of portability, safety, ease of use and resistance to tampering as are included in the present invention.
The following prior art is known to Applicant:
U.S. Pat. No. 3,307,755 to Lentz discloses a firearm safety box which includes a rotary-type combination lock controlling access to the internal chamber thereof. Additional features incorporated in the Lentz device include a rod insertable within the firearm barrel and an additional device inserted within the clip chamber to render the firearm incapable of discharge while secured within the box. The present invention differs from the teachings of this patent as including a much more sophisticated locking mechanism which is less likely to be tampered with while also protecting the firearm in a manner allowing immediate use upon removal from the case.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,329,278 to Pachmayr discloses a gun holding tray having an undulating clip designed to be used to hold the opposed barrels of adjacent pistols. The present invention differs from the teachings of Pachmayr for many reasons including the fact that the Pachmayr device does not lock the firearms within the tray thereof.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,369,721 to Lentz arose from a divisional application from the application which matured into the above-discussed U.S. Pat. No. 3,307,755. As such, the disclosures thereof are the same as are the distinctions therefrom.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,119,199 to Whitaker, Jr. discloses a child-resistant firearm receptacle which includes no locking device but, instead, incorporates a spring designed to hold halves of the device together unless a large enough force is applied thereto. Of course, the subject invention includes a sophisticated locking mechanism no where taught or suggested by Whitaker, Jr.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,721,205 to Burt et al. discloses a firearm container having a base designed to hold the firearm and a cover which is mounted thereover. Again, Burt et al. fail to disclose any locking means nor any of the other detailed aspects of the present invention.